Look at me!
by Nyy
Summary: Miyavi et l'amour de sa vie xD ... nan c'est pas drôle "


Encore une chanson; pour lui. Depuis trop longtemps, il se taisait. Et s'il continuait comme cela, il allait exploser. Cet amour qu'il lui portait le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour, occupait la totalité de son coeur et de sa tête, et le rendait de plus en plus dingue; comme faible. Un amour trop grand pour son coeur, qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait faire exploser sa poitrine.

Encore une chanson. Mais il n'avait plus la force de chanter. Il s'effondra au sol dans l'espoir qu'une fois à l'hôpital, il viendrait une dernière fois le voir. Alors il lui dirait adieu en l'embrassant. Dommage, le destin en décida autrement.

Certes, il dit bonjour au grand bâtiment blanc qu'il détestait tant, mais il n'y resta que trois longues heures; et sans le voir.

Alors il repassa à son local de répétition récupérer sa guitare avant de rentrer chez lui.

« eh Myv, ça va mieux? »

L'intéressé hocha positivement la tête.

« Tu veux que j'te raccompagne? »

« Merci mais ça ira... à demain »

Il le remercia encore une fois du regard et s'en alla, sa guitare sur le dos. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : retrouver son lit et s'endormir, pour encore rêver de lui. Mais encore une fois, et il le savait, il ne trouverait que tristesse et envies suicidaires à son réveil en réalisant que ce paradis n'était qu'un rêve; comme à chaque réveil.

Encore une chanson; il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait chanter.

En répétition le lendemain, comme la veille, il ne chantait que pour lui.

« C'est... magnifique Myv. »

Celui-ci se retourna pour sentir son coeur exploser à la vue, non pas de celui qu'il aimait se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais de celui qu'il tenait par la main. Ainsi donc, son bien aimé avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il lui sembla que tout s'écroulait autour de lui, mais ne laissa rien de cela transparaître. Ce Gackt avait bien de la chance. C'était, sur le coup, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il n'eut ni la force ni le courage de les regarder dans les yeux. Aussi, il hocha simplement de la tête, comme il en avait l'habitude, et le remercia. Il lui demanda ensuite la raison de sa présence. Il lui répondit qu'il avait su par un de ces musiciens ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il voulait donc avoir de ses nouvelles et savoir comment il allait. Miyavi lui répondit qu'il s'était remit de sa mésaventure et qu'il pouvait retourner d'où il venait... avec ce Gackt. Enfin, il ne lui avait pas dit comme cela, évidemment. Il n'aurait pas osé. Et puis cela aurait suscité bon nombre de questions de leur part, à tous les deux. Non. Il leur assura qu'il allait mieux et retourna à son instrument, devant son micro, où il chanta, encore une fois pour lui. Mais lui, ne le savait pas. Il resta là, pendant quelques temps à le regarder chanter lorsqu'il sentit son amant s'impatienter. Oui il avait accepté de venir le voir. Oui il avait accepté de rester un petit peu. Non il ne voulait pas rester planté là toute la sainte journée. Telles étaient les pensées de Gackt à ce moment. Son amant le comprit et prétexta devoir aller fumer pour s'éclipser de la pièce et rejoindre celle d'à côté où le chanteur prit soin de le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé pour monter à califourchon sur lui. Enlevant le t-shirt de son amant, Gackt le fit se cogner le coude involontairement contre le mur. Involontairement pour lui peut-être... mais pour Lui? Conséquence de cet acte : Miyavi, dans la pièce d'à côté, fut intrigué par ce bruit et alla voir de quoi cela provenait. Grosse erreur. A peine fut-il entré dans la pièce qu'il en ressortit aussitôt, ne sentant plus ses jambes le soutenir et manquant de tomber sous le poids du chagrin, de la douleur. Il refusa l'aide de ses musiciens et attendit sagement que Lui sorte de cette pièce; ce qui ne se fit pas tarder, malgré les bougonnements de Gackt.

« Myv ça va?? »

Il acquiesça en sachant très bien que tout le monde était sûr du contraire. Puis, rangeant sa guitare et la remettant sur son épaule, il parti du local avec pour seule explication sa fatigue et son manque de concentration. Il irait sûrement mieux le lendemain... enfin, il savait pertinemment que non.

L'avait-il fait exprès ou le l'aimait-il tout simplement pas au point de lui faire du mal et de lui faire endurer la vue de son amant sur lui? Toutes ces questions s'accumulaient dans sa tête et il se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas imploser. Sa nuit fut pour le moins agitée, et il ne se rendit en répétitions le lendemain qu'avec des belles traces de larmes. Ses musiciens étaient déjà présents, mais quelqu'un d'autre également; la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en cet instant. Il eut à peine le temps de poser sa guitare qu'Il le prit par le t-shirt et l'emmena dans le couloir, où il le plaqua contre le mur, le plus gentiment possible, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

« écoutes Myv... »

Mais celui-ci recommençait à sentir les larmes lui monter. Aussi, Il passa son pouce sur sa joue dans le but de chasser toutes celles qui voulurent couler.

« je suis plus que désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier j'voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin... »

L'intéressé encra ses yeux dans les siens.

« ... comment ça? »

« je... en fait... comment expliquer ça... »

Il s'arrêta un instant et sembla réfléchir, hésiter. Puis, contre toute attente, il embrassa tendrement Miyavi; qui, soit dit en passant, en fut plus que surpris. Quoi de plus normal, après tout, il avait déjà Gackt dans sa vie. Le grand brun, non mécontent de cet échange, l'approfondit sans penser une seule fois au chanteur. Seulement... quand on parle du loup, il accourt : Gackt fit irruption dans le couloir à ce moment-là. Sans rien dire, il s'avança et prit son amant par le col, le coupant dans le baiser qu'il échangeait avec Miyavi.

« Gackt lâche-moi. »

Il n'avait dit cela avec aucune méchanceté, aucune violence. Seuls ses yeux parlaient, et le chanteur comprit qu'il était plus sage de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

« Attends-moi dehors s'il te plaît, j'ai encore quelque chose à régler »

L'intéressé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Aussi, après avoir lancé un regard plus que meurtrier à Miyavi, il fit ce qu'on lui avait prié de faire.

« ... pourquoi t'as fait ça?... alors que t'es avec lui? »

« Tu sais, à part pour son corps assez sublime, je l'avoue uu, tu t'es jamais d'mandé pourquoi j'étais avec lui? »

« ben... parce que tu l'aimes, nan? »

« ... nan. Pour te rendre jaloux, Myv. »

Inutile de vous préciser la taille de l'agrandissement des yeux de Miyavi lorsqu'il lui dit cela.

« mais je crois que c'était pas vraiment très utile en faite... vu ta réaction d'hier, je me trompe? Et j'en suis désolé, j'voulais pas que tu nous "surprennes", mais juste que tu nous vois ensemble... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir; Miyavi l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes où leur besoin en oxygène devenait trop grand qu'ils se décidèrent à terminer cet échange déjà brûlant.

« Je t'aime Kai, si tu savais comme je t'aime!!... t'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, j'avais perdu espoir à force... »

« Et moi si tu savais comme je suis désolé de ne pas m'être aperçu de ton amour plus tôt! »

« je te pardonne, mais à une condition... »

« Laquelle? »

Miyavi lui offrit une miriade de baisers tous plus provocateurs les uns que les autres au creux du cou avant de répondre :

« promets-moi de ne jamais m'abandonner. »

Kai lui releva le menton et encra son regard dans le sien; puis il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« Je te le promets. »


End file.
